


You Saved My Life

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex Addiction, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Alternate Universe, where Buck never left South America. He becomes an serious addict. Buck ends up on the pier and does save Christopher. At the field hospital he meets Eddie. Eddie is determined to save Buck from himself.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 19
Kudos: 594





	You Saved My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction as mention of drug use, domestic abuse and another dark themes. Please take that into consideration before reading.
> 
> Also Maddie met Chim through Abby when they worked together at the call center before Abby left. (Shitty loophole but I needed one)

Buck was a mess as he looked around the motel room. He was leaning against the bedframe on the dirty floor. The bed was occupied by a naked man and a half naked woman. Buck couldn't even remember their names. He glanced down at the small metal tray with the lines of cocaine on it and winced. Fucking hell… He was a mess. He leaned his head back against the bedding and sighed. Welcome to the city of Angels, Buck thought bitterly. He got up and threw on his clothes from yesterday and left the motel room still hungover. Buck swallowed and hissed at how dry his throat was. Buck pulled out his phone and stared down at Maddie's number. Dial it, he told himself over and over but he didn't have the balls to face her...not when he was such a fucking mess. Buck ordered an Uber and ended up at the pier. He breathed in the ocean air as he came down from his high. His phone vibrated and he glanced down at the Tinder message from the couple he just left in the dirty motel room.

Thanks for the good time ;)

Buck stared down at the message feeling the self-disgust surface. He did it again...He used sex to fill that whole inside of his chest. Sex and drugs…27 club here I come, he thought darkly. Buck dropped down onto a bench and ran a hand through his messy hair. He noticed a hot girl near one of the rides on the pier and smirked at her. She smiled back and Buck puffed out his chest a little. Part of him was screaming at him to stop that this was unhealthy but the other part, the insecure part that always seemed to win made him shoot her a wink. Buck felt someone sit down next to him. He looked over to see a curly haired kid with crutches next to him. The kid was staring at a group of kids standing in line for one of the rides.

"They won't let you on?" Buck asked and the kid let out an annoyed huff.

"They said it's because I have CP." The kid pouted and Buck frowned.

"That sucks." Buck frowned and the kid nodded.

"If my daddy was here he would tell them that I could ride it. That I have before but he's working today." The kid mumbled and Buck nodded as he looked back over at the hot chick.

She licked her lips and tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. Buck knew that she was giving him the signal to come over. He was about to when the kid next to him let out the most heartbreaking of sighs. Buck froze…

"You ever played 'I Spy' before?" Buck found himself asking and the kid shrugged. 

"I spy something small green and shiny…" 

A few minutes later, Buck was actually laughing a real laugh. He can't remember the last time he laughed like that. Christopher was a riot and a sweet kid. He completely forgot about the blonde chick. 

"Look firefighters." Christopher pointed at a group of firefighters assisting someone and nodded.

"My daddy is a firefighter." Christopher claimed proudly and Buck smiled.

"That's cool. My dad was an attorney." Buck frowned at the thought of his father.

"Sounds boring." Chris muttered and Buck laughed.

"Very." Buck nodded, when a scream caught his attention. 

He looked behind him and felt his stomach clench in fear. Buck grabbed Christopher and made a run for it. He didn't know where the sudden burst of energy came from since he was still hungover and coming down from a coke high. The waved hit him like a fucking semi truck. Buck held onto Christopher as tightly as he could as they got jolted and dragged under the water. Buck's lungs burned as he broke through the surface. Christopher coughed and spluttered. Buck blinked away his disorientation. Another wave crashed into them and they went under again. Buck felt sick to his stomach and he was sure he hit his head on something but he kept them above water. His legs burned and his arms felt like jello as he tried to find safety. Buck was able to swim them to what looked like a jungle gym. He climbed up the metal bars as Christopher clung to his back. The water touched his ankles at the very top but at least they could rest there. Buck wanted to throw up. The coke and alcohol still in his system was making his stomach and head ache. He pulled out his phone but the thing was damaged beyond repair.

"Buck?" Christopher grabbed his arm and Buck looked at him.

"Yeah, buddy?" Buck asked his voice rough and dry.

"Thanks for saving me." Christopher whispered and Buck blinked.

"You don't ever need to thank me for that." Buck told him with a smile.

They stayed there for hours until the water started to recede. They played games and Christopher had even fallen a sleep a bit. Once Buck was sure that the water was gone enough to try and find help, he and Christopher left their sanctuary. Buck was giving Christopher the most exhausting piggyback ride of his life. He saw people heading in one direction. When he got there he saw trucks, tents and lights. Buck sagged a bit in relief.

"Daddy!" Christopher cried out and a man sitting on the back of a fire truck looked up in disbelief.

"C-Ch-Christopher!" The man all but slammed into them grabbing Chris from Buck's back.

He cradled Christopher to him and whispered his name over and over like a mantra. Buck just stared awkwardly.

"Evan?" Buck froze...Oh shit.

What were the odds? He looked up and frowned.

"Maddie?" Buck greeted unsurely.

She was with a group of paramedics? Firefighters? He wasn't sure.

Maddie was checking him over and Buck stepped back from her. She looked hurt.

"How come you didn't tell me you were in LA?" Maddie asked and Buck shrugged.

"Didn't want to bother you…" Buck whispered and Maddie frowned.

"You're my baby brother! I haven't heard from you in years, Evan! I didn't even know if you were even alive!" Maddie cried out and Buck flinched and hissed in pain as his arm bumped the truck.

The Asian man studied him for second before nodding to the back of the truck.

"Sit down so I can take a look at you." He said and Buck sighed before sitting down.

Maddie was still frowning at him.

"Where did you go?" Maddie asked and Buck shrugged as the guy checking him over rolled up his sleeve to find a large laceration.

"South America." Buck mumbled as he watched Christopher get checked over by the other paramedic, a pretty black woman. 

"South America? What the hell, Evan?" Maddie sighed and Christopher's father and older man, with the name tag Nash, stared between them with growing frowns. 

"What do you want me to say here, Mads?" Buck grumbled and Maddie huffed.

"You're gonna need stitches. I can freeze your arm or give you some pain meds." Buck shook his head.

"It's fine. Just stitch me up. I don't need any medication." Buck replied and Maddie glared at him.

"Now is not the time to play tough guy, Evan!" Maddie snapped and Buck sighed.

"I can't take any meds, Maddie." Buck muttered and Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"I still have co…" Buck looked up at Christopher, who was still in his father's arms, and caught himself.

"I still have some Blow in my system." Buck hoped to god Christopher didn't know the slang for coke.

Maddie's eyes widened in shock and Buck ducked his head.

"Since when do you do that shi...stuff?" Maddie also caught herself, Buck noticed.

Buck frowned at her.

"Don't worry about it." Buck waved her off and grunted as he started to get stitched up.

"Don't worry about it? I'm your sister!" Maddie growled and Buck lost his patience.

"And not my mother! You made that very clear when you took off to marry that a-hole." Buck stated darkly and Maddie winced. 

"Doug's dead…" Maddie muttered and Buck blinked.

"What?" Buck asked confused. 

"I killed him after he kidnapped me." Maddie whispered and Buck blanched. 

"I'm gonna be sick." Buck whispered and before he could stop himself he threw up next to the truck.

He felt a hand on his back and sighed.

"Evan?" Maddie whispered but Buck shook his head. 

He was a mess. A fucking mess and he wasn't going to poison her. He got up and the paramedic frowned at him but Buck saw that the stitches were done. 

"I gotta go." Buck muttered and Maddie grabbed his arm.

"Go where?" Maddie asked and Buck shook his head again.

"Anywhere but here. I'm a mess, Maddie. I'm...I'm a loser with no future. You don't want me in your life." Buck told her and Maddie frowned as tears welled up in her eyes.

"That's not true." Maddie shook her head but Buck pulled away.

"Buck…" Christopher cried out and Buck winced.

The man holding him was regarding him carefully. Under normal circumstances Buck would have hit on him. The man was fine as fuck.

"I gotta go, buddy." Buck rubbed the back of his neck and Christopher let out a cry and leaned forward out of his father's arms to hug him.

Buck hugged him back a bit before slipping off one of his rings. He started wearing them to give off a certain vibe. He placed the ring in Christopher's hand.

"There, now you will always have a small piece of me." Buck stated trying not to cry. 

He backed away and felt Maddie's tight grip on his arm.

"Evan. Please…" She whispered hoarsely and he bit his lip.

"Live your life, Mads." Buck muttered kissing her temple before he walked away. 

Buck made a quick get away. He looked back to see the Asian man hugging Maddie and smiled. She had someone. He felt better about that as he left the field hospital. 

\--  
Buck sipped his rum and coke and smirked at the blonde grinding on him. He was at some Beverly Hills party. The booze and the drugs were good and the people were hot. Buck almost felt something other than numb...almost. He heard a loud crash and looked over to see a man on the floor convulsing. Overdose. Buck ran over and ordered someone to call 911. Buck pushed the man onto his side and checked his pulse. He hauled him up and dragged him to the bathroom where he stuck two fingers down the man's throat. Buck braced the man up as he threw up in the sink over and over. Buck checked his temperature and frowned. He turned on the shower to the coldest setting and hauled the man into it. That's how they found him. It was the same people from the field hospital and the clearly recognized him. Buck handed the man off to the man that had stitched him up. The man with the name tag Nash regarded him for a long minute.

"What happened?" Nash asked as Christopher's father...Diaz stood next to him.

"We were partying...he crashed. He started convulsing so I knew I had to get the drugs out of his system...I did the old two fingers down the throat trick and cooled him off in the shower." Buck slurred slightly as he leaned against the sink.

"Impressive." Nash remarked and Buck snorted.

"Not my first overdose." Buck snorted and Diaz frowned at him.

"You should still get him to the hospital to get his stomach pumped." Buck slurred and Nash eyed him.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Three rum and cokes...Four tequila shots... And a few beers." Buck shrugged and Diaz scoffed at him.

"You sure YOU don't need to get your own stomach pumped." Diaz asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Buck smirked at him. "Not my stomach but feel free to pump anything else." Buck winked as he did a small jerking motion with his hand.

Diaz turned bright red and shook his head. Nash looked unamused.

"Anything else or am I free to go?" Buck asked and Nash frowned at him.

"You ever think about going to a meeting?" Nash asked and Buck snorted. 

"I'm an alcoholic drug addict with a sex addiction. Bad coffee and a Kumbaya session is going to fix what can't be fixed." Buck muttered and Nash tilted his at him. 

"That's a shame. You've got real potential to be something." Nash stated and Buck blinked at him in shock. 

"You're free to go." Nash nodded and Buck bolted from the room.

\--  
Buck rolled his eyes at the bad pick-up line as he pushed some guy into the bathroom of the bar he was in. They stumbled into a stall and the guy got on his knees when his phone rang for the eighth time. Buck sighed, when he saw that it was Maddie again. Texting her his number was a mistake. He felt his fly unzip and answered the phone.

"Kinda in the middle of something, Mads." Buck grunted but it was the small choking sound that she made that made Buck push the guy off him.

"Maddie?" Buck asked as he left the dirty stall.

"I made a mistake." She whispered and Buck frowned.

"What's going on?" Buck asked and Maddie sighed.

"Dad popped in for a surprise visit but I had this supper at Bobby and Athena's. He told me he would behave that he wouldn't drink…" Maddie rambled and Buck wanted to punch the mirror.

"What's the address?" Buck sighed…

\--

Buck pulled up to a real nice house. There were a few cars parked on the street in front of it. Lights lit up the backyard where he could hear music playing. He followed the path to an open gate and the first thing he saw was his father making a beautiful black woman with short hair extremely uncomfortable. His father was all up in her personal space. He saw Maddie looking panicked and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Dad." Buck called out and the man turned to him.

"Ah the prodigal son returns." His father slurred and Buck frowned.

"Let's take a walk." Buck stated firmly but Richard just smirked at him.

"I'm fine right here." Richard winked at the woman who looked a minute away from punching him.

"It wasn't a request." Buck replied flatly and earned a snort from Richard.

"You think I'm scared of some faggot? Boy did you forget who you are talking to?" Richard slurred and Maddie winced. 

"I think you've embarrassed yourself enough for one night." Buck shot back and Richard glared.

"Ironic coming from the biggest embarrassment of my life. A fag for a son who can't stop being pussy long enough to get into the Navy Seals." Richard snarled and Buck stood firm.

"We are leaving now." Buck stated and Richard scoffed.

"Dad please just go." Maddie whimpered and Buck saw the angry glint in his father's eyes. 

Richard took a step towards her and Buck was in front of her in a second flat.

"Try it and they'll be finding your body parts for weeks." Buck stared at him with every fiber of hate he had. 

"Always playing the hero." Richard scoffed before walking out the gate.

"Thank you." Maddie whispered.

"You should know better." He scolded her and Maddie winced.

"He said he was sober." Maddie mumbled and Buck wrinkled his nose.

"He's a manipulative abusive asshole. You can't trust a word he says." Buck huffed and Maddie had tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry I left you all alone with him. This is all my fault." Maddie cried and Buck sighed.

"My fucked up life as nothing to do with you. I made my own choices." Buck slurred and Maddie shook her head.

"You're drunk." She cried and Buck sighed.

"I'm a functioning drunk. I'm fine. I gotta drive dad back to my place and get him all sorted so he can leave to go back to Hershey." Buck muttered running a hand through his hair again before walking away.

He could see that his father was already passed out in the backseat of his jeep. He was about halfway to it when a hand grabbed his arm...too strong to be Maddie's. He turned to see Diaz. 

"You're not driving." Diaz grunted as he crossed his arms. 

"I'm fine." Buck reassured but Diaz scoffed at him.

"You smell like a brewery." Diaz stated unimpressed.

"I've driven drunk loads of times." Buck sighed earning a dark glare for the older man.

"Than that makes you a fucking selfish idiot. Keys!" Diaz held out his hand and Buck snorted.

"Yeah...no." Buck rolled his eyes.

Diaz glares before taking a step towards him. Buck jumped in surprise as Diaz shoved a hand into Buck's pocket.

"At least buy me coffee first than you can feel me up all you want." Buck smirked and Diaz scoffed as he grabbed Buck's keys. 

"I need to get him on his way." Buck sighed and Diaz nodded.

"I'll drive." Diaz stated before heading to Buck's jeep. 

"How are you going to get home?" Buck asked as he got into the passenger seat.

Diaz rolled his eyes. "There is this thing called an Uber. Heard of it?" Diaz asked sarcastically.

Buck snorted and gave him directions to his shitty apartment but it was the only thing he could afford on a bartending salary. They pulled into the parking lot and Buck got out and tried to wake his father but the man wouldn't budge.  
He checked his pulse and cursed. Diaz frowned with concern.

"No pulse?" He asked about to go into action but Buck waved him off.

"His pulse is strong as a horse. I was hoping for the opposite." Buck replied with a satire grin and Diaz fought back a smile.

"That's not very nice." Diaz told him as he helped Buck carry his father to his apartment building.

"I'm not nice." Buck shrugged as he pulled his key out to get into the building. 

"According to my son, you are." Diaz stated casually and Buck froze with the key in the lock before turning it.

"Your son's a good kid." Buck muttered as he and Diaz hauled his father up the stairs since the elevator was broke. 

"You're pretty good at this...ever think about becoming a firefighter? We do a lot of this. Hauling people up and down stairs...I mean." Diaz rambled and Buck bit his lip. 

Diaz was a cutie. 

"I'm pretty sure fire stations don't hire alcoholic drug addicts." 

Diaz stared at him over his father's head.

"No but they hire recovering alcoholic drug addicts." He stated softly and Buck frowned.

Buck bit his lip again. They made it to his apartment and Buck unlocked the door. The place was a mess. Take out boxes everywhere, clothes on the floor…coke on the counter…Empty beer bottles near the couch. Buck saw Diaz shake his head as they threw Buck's father on the couch. 

"Thanks, man." Buck muttered awkwardly as Diaz took in his place.

"My kid likes you. Thinks you're a real life superhero. He keeps asking me if he can see you." Diaz muttered and Buck felt his heart tighten at that.

"I'm a fuck up. Your son shouldn't be anywhere near me." Buck stated and Diaz frowned.

"Is that what you want me to tell him?" Diaz asked casually and Buck bit his lip.

"He's your kid. Tell him what you want." Buck shrugged and Diaz sighed. 

"Your dad's a fucking prick." Diaz blurted out and Buck laughed.

"You don't say." Buck rolled his eyes as he grabbed the rolled up dollar bill.

He leaned over a line only for it to be swiped away into the sink. He blinked as he saw Diaz turn on the tap to wash his hand of the coke and frowned as his product ran down the drain.

"Dick move." Buck whispered and Diaz shrugged.

"You'll thank me one day." Diaz muttered and Buck rolled his eyes. 

"Not likely." Buck stated leaning up.

"You will." Diaz smiled and Buck swallowed.

"You're ridiculously attractive and I'm a sex addict." Buck stated and Diaz raised an eyebrow.

"Okay and?" Diaz asked confused.

"Just warning you that if you are thinking about sticking around...I'm going to try to fuck you." Buck told him seriously.

Diaz blushed bright red and ducked his head.

"You need a friend, Buck. If that means that I need to shoot you down every so often than so be it." Diaz shrugged and Buck took a step closer and saw Diaz gulp.

"You sure you are going to be able to resist me, Diaz?" Buck whispered in his ear a hand dropping to Diaz's hip.

Buck smirked as he felt Diaz shiver. 

"Eddie...my name is Eddie." Eddie grunted before pushing Buck back. 

Buck took a step back and winked.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into…" Buck shook his head.

\--

Buck groaned as he rolled off his mattress onto the floor covering his ears. What the hell? He walked out of his small shitty room and blinked as he saw Eddie in his kitchen with a garbage bag cleaning up. It's been four days since, Eddie helped Buck with his father and he hadn't seen him since. 

"You should really learn to lock your door...also could you go put on some clothes." Eddie blushed as he avoided looking at Buck's naked body. 

Buck rolled his eyes and walked over to him.

"My place. My rules." Buck smirked and Eddie sighed deeply as he continued to clean.

"What are you doing here?" Buck asked as he leaned against the small counter.

"I have the day off. Christopher is at Hen's for a playdate with her son so I thought I would stop by and clean this disaster. It's been haunting me all week." Eddie explained throwing another box of take out into the trash.

"You're very sexy you know that?" Buck smiled and Eddie bit his lip.

"I've been told. You can help you know." Eddie grumbled and Buck laughed.

"I'd rather enjoy the view of your ass in those jeans." Buck shrugged and Eddie sighed.

"You don't make things easy do you?" Eddie stated with a small pout as he picked up a few beer bottles.

"You should run." Buck muttered and Eddie frowned.

Eddie put down the bag and walked over to him.

"Maybe. But I don't make things easy either. I'm getting you clean." Eddie swore and Buck frowned at him.

"Why do you care?" Buck asked with slight annoyance.

"Because you saved my son's life. Now let me save yours." Eddie answered honestly before going back to cleaning. 

Buck closed his eyes for a second before going to put some clothes on. When he came back out the apartment was actually clean for once and there was a note on the table.

If you feel like drinking or snorting call me.  
Eddie

Buck sighed but still typed the number into his phone. Later that night, Buck was at some random club with his tongue down some girl's throat when she pulled away and pulled out a small cylinder tube. 

"Wanna hit?" She asked as she tugged him to the bathroom.

Buck watched as she laid out a line on the dirty sink. His fingers itched for his phone. He pulled it out.

Buck: I might do a line

His phone buzzed as the girl handed him the rolled up dollar bill.

Eddie: Buck please don't

Buck froze looking down at his screen. Christopher's bright smile flashed in his mind and he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"I'm good." Buck handed her back the dollar bill.

"Suit yourself." She muttered and Buck left the bathroom.

His phone buzzed.

Eddie: Where are you, man?

Buck frowned...He wasn't used to someone giving a shit.

Buck: Club Eden

Eddie: Stay put Im on my way.

Buck blinked at his phone before he was pulled onto the dance floor by some dude with a few more piercings than needed. Buck lost himself in the music and only came crashing back when he heard someone calling his name. He looked over to see Eddie. Buck smiled at him.

"Wanna dance?" Buck asked and Eddie sighed.

"Come on." Eddie grabbed him by the arm and hauled him out of the club.

"Did you drink?" Eddie asked with crossed arms and Buck blew in his face.

Eddie wrinkled his nose. "You could have just said no." Eddie mumbled a small blush creeping up his neck.

"Where's the fun in that, man?" Buck teased as he pushed Eddie up against his truck.

Buck grabbed Eddie's hips and he tensed.

"Buck...What are you doing?" Eddie warned and Buck smirked.

"Thanking you for coming to get me." Buck smiled and Eddie frowned.

"You don't need to thank me like that...I'm here for you, man. No strings attached." Eddie frowned and Buck felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes.

"Why?" Buck asked and Eddie sighed.

"Because I think you're worth it." Eddie whispered and Buck closed his eyes. 

"No I'm really not." Buck choked out and he felt two strong arms wrap around him.

"Yes you are. Forget whatever your prick of a father ever said to you. You are worthy." Eddie soothe and Buck bit his lip to stop from crying.

"Can we go now." Buck whimpered.

"Yeah, man. We can go." Eddie nodded.

\--

Two weeks...Buck felt like shit but it's been two weeks. That's the longest his gone in a long time without drugs, alcohol or sex. His withdrawal was bad...Eddie had called a lot but Buck had made sure to pretend he was fine. He hadn't seen Eddie since the club and he didn't want to...Buck was catching feelings and that was not good. 

Eddie: Christopher really wants to see you today…

Buck: I don't know man

Eddie: Come on Buck. It will be fine. I trust you

Buck gulped...fucking feelings.

Buck: When and Where?

Buck nervously played with his hands as he sat under a tree in the park. 

"Buck!" An excited voice called out and Buck smiled as Christopher came rushing over. 

Buck got up to hug him and helped with his crutches to get him seated on the grass.

"Hey, buddy." Buck smiled as Eddie sat down next to Christopher.

"Look Buck, Daddy bought me a chain for your ring." Christopher pulled out a chain from beneath his shirt that had his ring on it. 

Buck blinked and looked at Eddie who was staring at the clouds avoiding eye contact.

"That's awesome, Buddy." Buck grinned and they spent the next hour talking and catching up.

Christopher got distracted by some ducks and Eddie shifted closer.

"You look good." Eddie whispered and Buck raised an eyebrow.

Eddie blushed. "Not that you didn't before...just you look healthier." Eddie explained and Buck smiled.

"It's only been two week…" Buck shrugged and Eddie frowned.

"That's an amazing accomplishment, man. I'm proud of you." Eddie clapped his shoulder and Buck bit his lip.

"I might slip tomorrow, Eddie." Buck rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you will but if you do then we will try again." Eddie stated and Buck froze.

"We?" Buck mumbled and Eddie smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere, Buck." Eddie stated firmly and Buck smiled.

\--  
1 month sober

Maddie had sent him a whole two page text about how proud she was. Buck was kinda proud too. He looked down at his computer screen and bit his lip. Eddie came into the door and Buck slammed his laptop shut. Stupid spare key...it was his fault...he gave it to Eddie. Eddie raised an amused eyebrow.

"Porn?" Eddie snorted and Buck nodded.

"Yup. Some great guy on guy porn." Buck stated with a grin and Eddie frowned.

"You're lying." Eddie squinted and Buck's eyes widened. 

"No I am not and I'm offended that you even think that." Buck muttered but Eddie walked over and sat on the couch.

"Show me than." Eddie challenged and Buck winced.

"It's really graphic porn. Like choking and uh double pena…" Eddie just raised an eyebrow at him and even Buck knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

Buck liked his porn like he liked his ice cream...vanilla.

"Fine…" Buck opened the laptop and waiting for the ball to drop.

For Eddie to laugh in his face and tell him to dream on. What he didn't expect was to be pulled into a hug.

"This is amazing, Buck! I'll help you along the way. I promise." Eddie beamed as he looked at the LAFD certification course website.

"You think it's a good idea?" Buck asked and Eddie nodded.

"I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back, man." Eddie smirked and Buck blushed.

"I don't think Bobby would want me on his team." Buck mumbled and Eddie snorted.

"Please, Bobby adores you." Eddie rolled his eyes.

\--  
5 months sober.

Buck came barging out of the house with the dummy on his back and gently put it on the ground. 

"Congratulations, Buckley. You just set a new record." Buck beamed as he got up only to be tackled by an arm full of Eddie Diaz.

"Show off." Eddie teased and Buck laughed.

\--

8 months sober.

Three months in at the 118 and Buck was the happiest he'd ever been. Bobby was a great ear to talk to when things got hard. They supported each other in a way that others couldn't. Chim was an amazing guy and he made Maddie so happy. Hen was like another sister to him. Athena was scary but cool. He found a family and he also got to spend his days working with his best friend.

\--

12 months sober.

Buck walked into the apartment he shared with Eddie and Christopher with a tired sigh. Eddie had asked him to move in with them when they started to work together. Just made sense. Buck was so tired. He walked to his room and turned on the lights and blinked in confusion. The room was stripped of everything that made it his. Buck tilted his head and frowned.

"Hey, Eddie!" Buck growled out in annoyance.

"Yeah?" Eddie called from his own room.

Buck headed to it. "Mind telling me what the fuc…" Buck stopped short.

All his stuff was in Eddie's room. 

"What's all my stuff doing in your room?" Buck asked confused and Eddie got off the bed and walked over to him.

"You mean our room?" Eddie asked softly and Buck blinked at him.

"What?" Buck asked shyly.

"I just...I know that I said that I would only be your friend...And I will...If you tell me that that's all you see me as, I swear I will move everything ba…" Buck pulled Eddie by hips till every inch of them was touching.

"Are you finally giving into my irresistible charms?" Buck teased and Eddie smiled.

"Yes…" Eddie breathed and Buck closed his eyes.

"You saved my life." Buck whispered.

"You don't owe me anything." Eddie clarified.

"And that is exactly why I love you." Buck murmured and Eddie's eyes teared up.

"I love you too." Eddie kissed him softly and Buck nearly passed out.

"Just so you know I'm a recovering sex addict, who hasn't been laid in 12 months so this is going to be embarassingly fast for me." Buck rambled and Eddie laughed.

"It's been two years for me...so yeah embarassingly fast but we have the rest of our lives to make up for it." Eddie kissed him and Buck knew that he was going to be okay.


End file.
